The invention relates to a drinks holder which is intended for installation in a motor vehicle.
Such drinks holders are known per se. They are intended for installation retracted into a dashboard of a motor vehicle and have a pull-out part, which is so guided as to be displaceable in the manner of a drawer and which is provided with one or two insertion openings for inserting one or two drinks containers. Drinks containers are, for example, beakers, drinks cans or cups. The pull-out part is displaceable back and forth between a pushed-in, non-use position and a pulled-out, use position. In the pushed-in, non-use position, the pull-out part is retracted into the dashboard and, especially by means of a panel, shuts away flush with a surface of the dashboard. In the pulled-out, use position, the pull-out part so projects out from the dashboard that a drinks container can be inserted into the insertion opening of the pull-out part.
Installation of the known drinks holders can be problematic when the depth of available installation space in the dashboard is too little for the pull-out part of the drinks holder. The depth of the installation space is understood to mean its dimension in the direction of displacement of the pull-out part of the drinks holder.